Dawn of the Vissers (beginnereditor's story)
=Mars Mission 2 Dawn of the Vissers = Characters Fastpaw=Captain matzoman4= Second in Command leveleditor6680=Chief Engineer Beginnereditor= Assistant Engineer Mr.Galaxy=Pilot Mr.Brickkid=Co-pilot Resnapper39=Deck-Officer Mr. Smileyface=Navigator Cocoso2000=Utility's man Chapter 1 An Unexpected Mission ' '''At the space central control tower, “Good Morning Sir” said the desk Sergeant, “Good Morning” said Captain Fastpaw, “The General has an assignment for you” said the desk Sergeant, He handed captain Fastpaw a letter Orders for Captain Fastpaw, Captain, A Phenomenon has disabled the city of Washington D.C., and the power outage is spreading through the state rapidly. The Crystals from mars found on the last expedition have slowed down the ever growing power outage but it’s not enough.... as one of our most experienced captains I want you to go to the planet mars and find a new source of power. Sincerely, General Gardern, Captain Fastpaw joined Space Command on May 28, 2008, therefore serving 4 years of service, now this trip will change his life. “Would you like to meet you officers sir?”Asked the desk Sergeant, “Sure” said Fastpaw, They got up and walked into the next room, “Sure” said the desk Sergeant, “I would like you to meet 1st officer Matzoman, Chief EngineerLeveleditor, His assistant Lieutenant Beginnereditor, The pilot Mr. Galaxy and the Co-Pilot Mr.Brickkid and last but not least Resnapper39 our deck officer They all shook hands and got to know each other “Ok” said the desk Sergeant, “Your all to report to the landing dock” Now about a week after they met, the Captain and the pilot commence landing procedures. “Stage one complete sir, both the left and right Thrusters have been slowed down to Speed level 1” the pilot said, “Good” said the Captain, “Commence stage 2” “Aye Aye Captain” the pilot said, Down in the lower level of the Rocket, Engineer Leveleditor6680 was working on his new project when Beginnereditor came in. “What’s that” asked Beginnereditor “It’s my new invention the M.M.M.M.” the engineer said, “What does it do” Asked Beginnereditor, “Well it allows us to see are men on the ground in a 3.D. form, and allows us to give commands” Leveleditor said, “but… it’s not finished yet,” “Oh good……well the Captain said that were to get this escape pod ship shape” said beginnereditor, “Well alright….. get that fuel container” leveleditor said, “Very well sir” said Beginnereditor, And then the two of them climbed into the escape pod. Back on the control deck second in command matzoman4 comes on board. “What’s up” matzoman4 said, “Commencing landing procedure step 3” said Fastpaw, “Oh Exhalant” said matzoman4, “Sir!” said Mr. Galaxy “What!” Said Fastpaw “Where being fired upon!” said Mr. Galaxy WhaazazazzacrraasshhhhhhBoooooommmmhahxhahxhahxhax (Suspense) “Damage” said Fastpaw, “Some Hull damage” Said Mr. Galaxy, “And sir In the confusion one of our escape pods got ejected and sir…… Two of are Men are aboard……................. and will soon be........................on Mars,” On board the escape pod. “Do you mind….. get off me” said Leveleditor “Oh sorry” said Beginereditor, “I think this pod is supposed to be for one person” “Beginnereditor braise for impact!” said Leveleditor ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…..Cccccccccccccccrrrrrrassshhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuunchhhhhhhhhhhhh (More Suspense) On Board the USS MMW a Search is being started. “Sorry sir nothing yet…. and besides with that fuel leak we can’t stay in space much longer, we must land and make repairs its are only chance” said Mr. Galaxy “Give me a little longer” Said Fastpaw, “They must be down there” Back down on the planet. “Are you alright leveleditor” said Beginnereditor, “Just a few bumps and bruises nothing that can’t be taken care of,” said leveleditor “ help me push this trap door open” The two of them push the thick metal door that sealed off the escape pod from outside. “Come on I believe there’s equipment for assembling this pod into a sort of four wheeled trike…. Come on bring that fuel container I guess that and the fuel left in the pod will be are fuel supply” said leveleditor, Back on board the USS M.M.W. “Sir Most of the damage has been repaired, and the fuel leak has been sustained, sir” said matzoman4, “Very well matzoman4" said Captain Fastpaw, "see what I said Mr. Galaxy," “Yes I see...” said Mr. Galaxy, “Sir! We’re being fired upon!” Explosions rocked the ship, Fire and sparks were Everywhere. “Wwweeeerrrreeeee ggggoooooiiiinnnnnngggg ttooooo ccccrrrrraassshhh!” Yelled Mr. Galaxy, '''Chapter 2 On Mars' On the planet Mars, “Emergency, Emergency” A Robot said, “Damage Status” said Fastpaw, “Critical” Said Robot, “You know Captain” said maztoman4, “it’s a miracle that our ship is not a pile of smashed sticks” “Sir, what’s left of are scanners have picked up are two men” said Mr. Galaxy, Back at the first crash site, “Well that should do it” said Beginnerditor, “What do you call this thing again. “A Four wheeled, Experimental, High powered, 250 horsepower, Trike” said Leveleditor, “Oh……. well I’ll put the fuel in” said Beginnereditor, “Good idea, I’ll start the motors” said Leveleditor, Then they both jumped in, and the Trike sped away. Back on board the USS MMW (Mars Mission Wiki) “Sir, said Maztoman4, “good news, all Damage has been stabilized, and Defense Stations have been posted around the crash site” “Good” Said Fastpaw, “Send out the Switch fighters I want those men found” “Alright sir” said Maztoman4, "launching Switch Fighters” Five Switch fighters were then launched from USS MMW. In Flight, “This is wiki 1 calling wiki base, over” Said Switch fighter pilot, “This is wiki base we read you loud and clear” said Fastpaw, “go ahead wiki 1 make your report” “Well sir there heading your way in a Four Wheeled, Experimental, High powered, 250 horsepower, Trike” said the pilot, “Alright,” said fastpaw, “stay in the area wiki 1…..out” Back down on the ground. “You know Leveleditor if they don’t pick us up soon we’ll run out of fuel” said Beginnereditor, Before Leveleditor could answer, 400.000 Energy particles streamed onto the surface in front of them throwing the Four wheeled, Experimental, High powered, 250 horsepower, Trike. Both Leveleditor and Beginnereditor climbed out just in time to see a tall dark figure emerge out of the dark. Beginnereditor gave a yelp as Leveleditor pulled him out just in time as the mysterious creature fired again, and destroyed the Four wheeled, Experimental, High powered, 250 horsepower, Trike. Then thinking that it had destroyed them the creature departed. Afterwards Beginnereditor and Leveleditor ran into a crystal field in case the creature decided to take a look around to make sure that they were dead. While they were running Beginnereditor tripped over a crystal. “Oof” cried beginnereditor, “Wow!” said leveleditor, “take a look at that Crystal” “Its bright blue” said Beginnereditor, “Yes Dark blue…. come on let’s take this back” said Leveleditor, “Very well sir” said Beginnereditor, Above in the air, “Wiki 5 calling wiki base” said a pilot, “This is Wiki base we read you loud and clear, state your report” said Fastpaw, “A creature came out of the dark an destroyed the Four wheeled, Experimental, High powered, 250 horsepower, Trike” said the pilot, “We can’t wait any longer” said Fastpaw, “pick them up” Down on the Surface of planet Mars, “Look Leveleditor! A switch fighter were saved!” said beginnereditor, The Switch Fighter landed and Beginnereditor and Leveleditor climbed aboard. On board, “Wow!” said the pilot, “what’s that! Never seen that type of crystal” “We found it on the planet” said beginnereditor, Cutting in to conversation a horde of creatures fired upon the Switch fighter exploding the left thruster, hurling it towards the ground. “Oh…….” said Beginnereditor, “You can say that again” said Leveleditor, “Herrahahahahahahahahahahahah” screamed something from outside, “You Beginnereditor………” said Leveleditor, “What” said Beginnereditor? “I think are situation has just gone south for the winter” said Leveleditor, “Yes, and I think that’s the way we better be going to” said Beginnereditor, “Alright,Ready” said Leveleditor, “Ready……….” said Beginnereditor, “Brake for it!!!” (Music comes in) The creature disintegrated some ground throwing Beginereditor and Leveleditor into a pile of dirt..... Then Beginnereditor quickly threw the dark blue crystal into the creature. “Screeeeaaaaaaaacchhhahahahahhaush” it screamed, Then it died........................... They were both feeling better when out of the dark another creature appeared. “I only have one crystal left” said beginnereditor, “Save it” said Leveleditor, it’s our last chance, “And earths last to” said Beginnereditor, ' '''The Alien darted for cover in the shadows as Beginnereditor and Leveleditor started to open fire. Then the Alien screamed that he was friendly. Why they stopped firing we will never know, most probably that they were stunned that the Alien spoke English. “Come out of the shadows” Leveleditor said, The Alien came out of the shadows. But instead of it being one of those humongous Aliens…… it was a Martian. “It’s alright………… I won’t attack you” it said, “Then why’d you run from us” Beginnereditor said, “I Thought you were going to kill me like you killed that Visser” The Martian said. “What was that? Visser” said Leveleditor, “Yes… the Vissers a Mad conquering people with the ability to destroy an entire planet!” Said the Martian, “And drain energy sources” “Hey…..” said Beginereditor, “That sounds like What happened to earth” “No time now, there’s another switch fighter” said Leveleditor, “come on you two” The Three of them got on board the Switch Fighter and headed out for base, to save the planet Earth. '''Chapter 3 Martian Vissers ' On Board the USS MMW. “Ah great to have you two back” said Fatspaw, You would not believe the trouble that we went through to bring you here” “Yeah and now you go and rest” said Matzoman4, “ Well examine that crystal you brought” Down in Leveleditor’s room, “You know, you spend most of your time in front of that contraption” said Beginnereditor, “Because some day the C.A.M.M. will be used in all are missions” said leveleditor, “Did you say C.A.M.M.” said Beginnereditor, “Yes I did,” Said Leveleditor, “C.A.M.M.! But I thought that it was called the M.M.M.M.” said Beginnereditor, “Well you can’t keep the same name you got to change it every now and then” said leveleditor, “Well…………………… it’s your program so I guess that you can….. Rename it” said Beginnereditor, “Yes……………………….. I can” Said Leveleditor, “Oh guess what” said Beginnereditor, they got the Four wheeled, Experimental, High powered, 250 horsepower trike repaired” “ALERT ALERT WERE UNDER ATTACK ALL MEN TO BATTLE STATIONS” The very annoying robot said, “Quickly” said Leveleditor, “here take this” The Two of them ran out into the Main Hanger. While on the way to the main Hanger Beginnereditor and Leveleditor Bumped into Mr. Brickkid. “Whoa” said Mr.Brickkid, “what’s the hurry?” “Were have you been for the last 2 and a Half hours!!!!!!!!!!” Said Leveleditor, “In my room reading LEGO magazines” Said Mr. Brickkid, “Urrrrrgggggggggggg” Said Leveleditor, “Well………………….. Come on the Captain want’s all officers to go to the main hanger” Said Beginnereditor, “Roger that” Said Mr.Brickkid, In the Main Hanger, “Ok” Said Fastpaw, “You, probably want to know what that alarm was about, well I’ll tell you, see that mountain next to us” “Yes sir” Said the rest of the Officers, “Our Scanners say That’s the Vissers base” said Fastpaw, “And were, going to get in there………………………………….. Right Team!” “Sir???????????????” Said Mr. Galaxy, “You heard me” Said Fastpaw, Begin “Procedures” “Roger that” Said Everybody, ' '“Sir the Four wheeled, Experimental, High powered, 250 horsepower, Trike has been repaired” said Redsnapper39, “Good……………. Redsnapper you me and the other Officers shall depart in 20 minutes” said Fastpaw, “Roger that” said Redsnapper, “Inform the others” said Fastpaw, “Oh and tell them to report to my cabin” “Yes sir” said Redsnapper39, Redsnapper39 walked down the hall to inform the others. “Hey guys” said Redsnapper, “Yes” said everybody else, “Captain says you all, him, and me are going to take Four wheeled, Experimental, High powered, 250 horsepower, trike up to the top of that mountain…………Oh and he wants you all in his cabin” said Redsnapper, After he had left, “Is this some Practical joke by the captain” said Beginnereditor, “Who knows” said Mr.Brickkid, “Well we better all report” said matzoman4, “Good idea” said Mr. Galaxy, “Keep going” said Leveleditor, “I’ll be there in a minuet” Down in the vehicle hanger, “Captain, you can’t be serious” said Mr. Galaxy, “I am” said the Captain, “Ok everybody in” Everybody got into the Four wheeled, Experimental, High powered, 250 horsepower, Trike Then they spend off. “Hail Caesar” said Beginnereditor, “We who are about to die salute you” “Don’t be Negative” Said Leveleditor, “Bye bye life” Said Mr.Brickkid, "Good bye Seattle" Said Redsnapper39, "What does that have to do with all this" said Mr.Galaxy,. 'Beats me" said Redsanpper39, “Here weeeeeeeeeee goooooooooooooo” Said Matzoman4, Chapter 4 Below ground level Zooming across the landscape our hero’s dare to venture into…………………..the unknown. But is all over at the space ship, “Ring, ring” went the door bell, “Yeah” said Mr. Smileyface, “Cocoso2000_alien here” said a voice from outside the door “You’re in command” “What?” said Mr. Smileyface, “Yeah” said Cocoso2000_alien, “the captain and some officers have left” “Oh…………..Drat,” said Mr. Smileyface, Meanwhile elsewhere, “Are we there yet?” said Resnapper39, “Of all the random things” said Mr.Brickkid, “Stop fighting!” said matzoman4, “We’ve only just begun” said Mr. Brickkid, “Why Beginereditor” said Mr. Galaxy, “what’s the enormous letter?” “This is no letter” said Beginnereditor, “It’s my will” “Beginnereditor,” said Leveleditor, “You know I won’t let you diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!” They then dive into a crack in the mountain, back on the Space ship. “Okay is there anyone else” Said Mr. Smileyface, “Oh yeah” said Cocoso2000 alien, “Leveleditor went as well” “No engineers, Pilots gone, Deck officers gone said Mr. Smileyface, “What’s the world coming to?” “I don’t know” said Cocoso2000 alien, “Oh well” Said Mr. Smileyface, “can’t be helped, oh by the way what’s for dinner, ha, bet the cooks gone too” “Oh actually the cooks ill, the assistant cooks making dinner” said Cocoso2000 alien, “I assume that he’s made a dinner before” Said Mr. Smileyface, “Well he’s made oatmeal and sandwiches… but that’s about all” said Cocoso2000 alien, “It can’t get any worse than this” Said Mr. Smileyface, Back to our other heroes, “Great job” said Fastpaw, “I thought you were supposed to be driving and stuff” Just then a giant claw came out of the wall and threw them into the air. “Beginnereditor” said Fastpaw, “shoot it…….fast” Laser beams are fired, “Ouch… it’s got my leg, my leg……ouch…. shoot it, shoot it” cried Mr.Brickkid, “I’m on it” said beginnereditor, Beginnereditor runs up to the creature, doges a swing of its claw and then shoots it in the eye………….…. A Heretic scream lets out of the beast; it drops Mr.Brickkid, and retreats into a crack in the wall. “Well” said Mr. Galaxy, “that was close” Not nearly close enough, Out of all the walls 15 to 17 tentacles break loose. They swarm over the humans, lasers are fired but that is not enough, What will happen? Will the humans escape? Will Mr.Brickkid stop eating? And what about the ducks? ' '''Surrounded by tentacles Hitting and cutting, I bet you wouldn’t be happy. Would you? That’s what I thought you’d say. “AHHHH!” screamed all, “Kill it, kill get” yelled Redsnapper39, Guns ablaze! “I shot it!” yelled Mr.Brickkid, “See! It’s leaving” “Actually it left on its own accord” said Beginnereditor, “Sorry mate” “Humph!” said Mr.Brickkid, “Okay” said Fastpaw, “Everyone back in the car” So everyone got back in the car………………………….duh, Down the road, “I’m hungry” said Mr.Brickkid, “I presume that I should break out some food” said Mr. Galaxy “After that fight and all?” “You presume correctly” said leveleditor, So everyone Eat some sandwiches and some water. Meanwhile down the tunnel. “Master” said a Visser, “The humanoids are approaching” “Launch the attack” said the Visser commander, Down the halls our heroes come into a large room. “Wow!” said Leveleditor, “You got that right” said Beginnereditor, “Shhhhh” said Fastpaw, “I don’t like this” said Mr.brickkid, “Yeah” said Mr.Galaxy, “Sounds like a trap!” said Redsnaper39, “IT’S NOT A TRAP!” said Matzoman4, “Why does everyone keep saying it’s a trap” (Echoed) Suddenly the door slammed shut, “Told you” said Mr. Brickkid, “Quiet” said Fastpaw, Suddenly out of the ground a huge circular flank rose up and revealed a massive throne with two guards next to it and a Visser sitting with a massive crown of jewels and gold. Then a light blue shield went around it. “I Am Circujd” said the Visser, “Governor of all on X27B, Mars as you earthlings call it” “I’m Captain Fastpaw!” Said Fastpaw, “Captain of the U.S.S mmw” “I am aware of your identities” Said the Visser, “We are the Vissers and we have been conquering planets for a thousand million years, now you shall die” “We will then have to defeat you!” said Fastpaw, “We have 10.000 Vissers” said the Governor, “How many are you?” “Seven” said Fastpaw, “You expect to defeat us with 7 humanoids” said the Visser, “No” said Fastpaw, “I expect to defeat you like this” Fastpaw threw the blue crystal into the shield and the whole thing exploded “Common” said Fastpaw “ let’s get out of here” Hundreds of Vissers swarmed down from the ceiling, looks bad! But suddenly out of the corner of his eye leveleditor sees a small door which they couldn’t see earlier because of the Visser throne. “Follow me” said leveleditor, They all ran into the chamber being pursued by hundred of Vissers. Their lasers had no effect though! “Run!” said Matzoman, Suddenly a long tentacle swarmed over and grabbed Mr.Brickkid! “Mr.Brickkid!” said Beginnereditor, But before he could do anything the thing let him go and all the Vissers ran away! “I’m alright I’m ok” said Mr.Brickkid, “You should be dead” said Beginnereditor, “Common let’s get out of here” said Fastpaw Suddenly they heard a huge roar and then all was silent. “Ok that’s it” said Beginnereditor, “Common guys” said Fastpaw Everyone got up and ran down the hall. '''Chapter 5 Grappling Hooks ' For the rest of the trip the Vissers didn’t bother then one bit which is pretty odd. “Common guys” said Redsnapper, “Move” Up ahead there you could see a light, Martian space, and a far Red soil, “Wow!” said Mr. Galaxy, “Totally” said Beginnereditor, “Look!” said Leveleditor, To everyone’s surprise there on the red soil sat the Four wheeled, Experimental, High powered, 250 horsepower, trike fully repaired. “Wow!” said Mr. Galaxy, “How did this get here?” said Beginnereditor, “If I knew I’d tell you” said Redsnaper, “Wow!” said Mr. Galaxy, “Isn’t that the third time you said that” said Matzoman, “It was?” said Mr. Galaxy, a little confused, “Get in” said Fastpaw, They all got in and the Four wheeled, Experimental, High powered, 250 horsepower, trike fully repaired sped away. “This thing was here on purpose” said Beginnereditor, “But why” “We’ll find out” said Leveleditor, They stopped at the spaceship much to the surprise of the crew members. “You’re alive” said Mr.Smileyface “Thought I had to be in command forever” “Ok I’ll take over now” said Fastpaw, “Yeah I think I’ll stay here for life” said Redsnaper, Everyone went inside for some well deserved rest. Later that night when everyone except security was in bed Mr.Brickkid got out of bed. He then opened the door and went outside, but he awoke Mr. Galaxy. Mr. Galaxy got up and followed Mr.Brickkid. Mr. Brickkid went up into the control room with Mr. Galaxy following him. He then proceeded to start then 10 minute countdown for self destruct! “WHIIIIRRRPPP!! WHIIIIRRRPPP!!! Self Destruct activated “a robot voice annouced “Mr. Brickkid” Yelled Mr. Galaxy, “What are you doing?” Mr. Brickkid turned around and said “Prepare to die Earthling” He then fired out of his hand a volt of static electricity electrifying Mr. Galaxy “HA HA HA” said Mr.Brickkid, “You cannot defeat the Vissers……………………………..... die now” Chapter 6 Countdown Mr. Galaxy Flopped to the ground as static electricity flew over him; he then rushed and hit the ship alarm button, but then got directly hit by Electric rays. (9:40 Minutes left,) Just then Cocoso came in with 3 guards (9:35 Minutes left) Mr.Brickkid then fired and killed one of the guards (9:30 Minutes left) Cocoso then threw a blue crystal at Mr. Brickkid, (9:25 Minutes left) Mr. Brickkid Fell down onto the ground and Cocoso ran over to Mr. Galaxy “Are you okay?” asked Cocoso, (9:15 Minutes left) “The countdown” Mr. Galaxy said, (9:05 Minutes left) “What countdown?” asked Cocoso, (8:55 Minutes left) “Self Destruct!” Mr. Galaxy yelped, (8:45 Minutes left) Cocoso ran over to the intercom, (8:30 Minutes left) “This is Cocoso” said he, “We got a self destruct countdown! All hands on deck! get Leveleditor and Beginnereditor up here pronto!” (7:55 Minutes left) Leveleditor finally came up on deck, (2:12 Minutes left) “You took your time getting here” said Cocoso, (2:08 Minutes left) “No time for that” yelled Beginnereditor, (2:02 Minutes left) Beginnereditor started Disabling wiring while Leveleditor started disarming the Self-Destruct mechanism, (1:01 Minutes left) “HURRY!!” Yelled Cocoso, (0:58 Seconds left) “We’re working on it!” yelled Leveleditor, (0:50 Seconds left) Just then Fastpaw’s came on deck, (0:10 Seconds left) “Hurry” Yelled Mr. Galaxy, (0:09 Seconds left) “This is going to be close!” said Beginnereditor, (0:08 Seconds left) “Really close” said Fastpaw, (0:07 Seconds left) (0:06 Seconds left) (0:05 Seconds left) (0:04 Seconds left) (0:03 Seconds left) “WHIIIIRRRPPP WHIIIIRRPP” (0:02 Seconds left) “-Ding-Ding-Self Destruct Deactivated Unable to perform Self Destruct” “WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!” cried everyone” “That was to close for comfort” said Mr. Galaxy, Leveleditor and Beginnereditor went down to their quarters then since before the event had happened they returned their thoughts to Mr. Brickkid. “What happened” Moaned Mr. Brickkid, “You just tried to kill us Mr. Brickkid” said Redsnapper, “Whaa” Moaned Mr. Brickkid Before anyone could respond Giant Laser beams came smashing into the bridge! “Most systems inoperative” said Mr. Galaxy “What’s going on?” Fastpaw huffed into the intercom, “I don’t’ know,” Said a voice, “Wait what’s that? Huh, Oh my goodness there coming!!!!!!! They’re everywhere!!!!!!” The line went dead, “Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz” “Fastpaw!” said Mr. Smileyface, “Come here” Fastpaw ran over to the window, and there he saw thousands of Vissers climbing up the spaceship vertically! Then they would cut their way into the ship! “Quickly!” yelled Fastpaw “RED ALERT!” Then they ran out of the Smashed, Sparking bridge before the Vissers came in through the window. Down below Leveleditor & Beginnereditor, Unaware of the situation did some major experiments on the C.A.M.M, “What do you plan to exactly do?” Asked Beginnereditor, “Using the Blue Crystal I should be able to have enough power for everything to run!” said Leveleditor, Leveleditor slipped the blue Crystal into the power functions place “There now we just gota turn it on” said Leveleditor Proudly, All of a second a loud explosion rocked the ship, “Something’s wrong” said Beginnereditor, Suddenly a huge dent was struck into the door! Well that Explosion happened to be one of the Bridge Controls exploding! Also Fastpaw had at that time happened to start an engagement with a Visser witch Resulted in many cuts and bruises, and also in the other room Mr. Galaxy had gotten his leg broken, Back in the lower decks, Leveleditor had Beginnereditor attempt to hold the door while he tried to get the blue crystal out of the socket, but accidently turned the thing on witch unfortunately resulted in instant electrocution. “AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!” Screamed Leveleditor, “LEVELEDITOR!” Yelled Beginnereditor, Unfortunately with the sudden shock of Leveleditor’s electrocution, Beginnereditor Let lose the door witch permitted the Vissers to blow it open, making Beginnereditor fly across the room for a hard landing on the Metal wall. By the time both men had gotten up from their recent accidents they found the Vissers to be a convoluted, Pile of Crystals, “That’s weird!” Said Beginner, “Wait a minute” said Leveleditor, Leveleditor ran over to the C.A.M.M. and found that all Vissers within the view of the C.A.M.M. had been crystallized! “OF COURSE!” Yelled Leveleditor triumphantly, “What” Huffed Beginnereditor, “Don’t you see!” said Leveleditor, “The Blue Crystal being Projected by the C.A.M.M. Attacked the Vissers on the Screen which means!” “Which means what?” said the slightly confused Beginnereditor, “Which means………………………………………….That were going to kill the Vissers!” Said Leveleditor, Before Beginnereditor could answer, Leveleditor jumped over to the C.A.M.M. and began to extend the View! Chapter 7 the taste of Victory! As the Vissers came into View then Rapidly Dissolved into Crystals as though then had been hit by the blue Crystals! Back as Fastpaw was fighting his Visser suddenly it Dissolved leaving a Crystal layer on him, “What on Earth………..oh……I mean on Mars” Said Fastpaw, “Look!”Said Redsnapper, (Who hasn’t said something for a while) “Yeah!” said Mr.Brickkid, The Four of them looked out the smattered Bridge window, “What is it?” Asked Mr. Galaxy, “What do you see?” There on the red sand of Mars Lay a Seeable layer of crystals Suddenly a small explosion happened down below! “Call Officers meeting!” yelled Fastpaw, Later, “Okay let me get this straight” said Fastpaw, “The Whatyoumacallit projecting the somthingorother dissolved the Vissers” “Correct” said Leveleditor, “But that doesn’t explain the Explosion” said Fastpaw, “Well,” said Beginnereditor “The C.A.M.M is………………..um…………………………Sleeping with the fishes so to say” “He means that the C.A.M.M overloaded so i now have to start all over again” said Leveleditor “Ohhh that explains it” Said Fastpaw, “How is Mr. Galaxy?” “Oh he’ll Live” said Mr. Smileyface “He’ll be up in a few days” “Ok how about take off?” Asked Fastpaw, “Oh sir” said Beginnereditor, “The Bridge is smashed and sparking” “We sent out a Message another ship should be here in no time to pick us up” said Matzoman, “SIR!” said Redsnapper “We received a Message from home!” Redsnapper handed a message to Fastpaw, Commander Fastpaw, The Power failure has ceased, You did a great job, Mission Accomplished, General Gardeen, “Well men” said Fastpaw, “That about says it all” THE END